


安全屋一夜

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 普通的哥谭夜晚，蝙蝠侠捡到一只受伤的红头罩





	安全屋一夜

**Author's Note:**

> · 甜甜甜！无责任放糖，ooc有  
> · 吃出玻璃渣一定是幻觉  
> · 反正两个人总是看不见要么装作看不见他们之间加粗斜体下划线的双箭头

大雨洗刷着哥谭的这个夜晚，与平时一样到处都是这个城市的守护骑士战斗过的痕迹，显示着今夜的犯罪活动都已结束。

只有一个地方还在上演一场剑拔弩张地相持。

黑漆漆的蝙蝠骑士站在小巷的入口，有些无奈的看着巷子的另一头，那里坐着一个没带头罩的红头罩，身体歪斜地靠着墙，一只手紧紧按着侧腹，身下已经被大雨冲下了一摊血水，警惕又愤怒地盯着不远处的蝙蝠侠。

“你受伤了，先跟我回去。”

“滚你的老蝙蝠，说了我自己会处理，快走开！”

蝙蝠侠对红头罩的脏话不赞同的皱起眉头。他今天夜巡也是偶然才碰见的Jason，虽然他们两个人都在哥谭，却难得见上一面。

今晚的哥谭相对还算太平，解决玩几个抢劫犯似乎整个城市又陷入了沉睡，Bruce想再夜巡一个小时就按时回家，他抬头看见东港的灯塔，鬼使神差地想起了Jason。最近都没有听说红头罩有什么大动作，安静地像人间蒸发了一样，他决定去东区看看。

蝙蝠侠射出勾爪朝东区去了。

 

一阵突如其来的枪声进入了蝙蝠侠的耳朵，他停在一个尖塔的顶端，仔细辨认了一下方向，枪声来自某个地下赌场，记得那是个红头罩手下管理的黑帮的地盘。

Bruce本能得有些讨厌，他一点都不想Jason插手黑帮的事，更别说变成那些人渣的老大什么的，他不止一次地对Jason表达过他对这件事的否定态度，可红头罩怎么会听他的，他们每次都要为这些事争吵，有时候还会大打出手，Bruce每到这个时候都不想承认自己想念小时候听话可爱的Jason的。

一边想着一边已经来到了地下赌场的附近，听上去有两伙人在火拼，普通市民可没有这么多的火力，而附近也没有出警，那就应该是两股黑势力的对杀了。他灵巧地躲进墙角边的阴影里观察着。

突然，一个熟悉的红色进入了他的视线，破损的红头罩昭示了它的身份和战况。显然红头罩只有一个人，和他对杀的是整整十几号人，蝙蝠侠看了看已经躺在地上的那些，也许原来是几十号。

红头罩的身法没有原本那么灵活了，闪避的动作有些迟缓，从破损的头罩下露出的紧咬的牙关来看，他受伤了，有些严重。Bruce发现红头罩精准的枪法只是对准了那些人的手脚。好吧，终于考到了他的进步，但是蝙蝠侠依然讨厌枪。

飞出3个蝙蝠镖把最后3人电晕，蝙蝠侠从阴影里走了出来，显然对方在看到蝙蝠标的那刻起就开始暴躁了，

“这是我的地盘我的事情我的敌人！谁允许你插手了！”

“整个哥谭都是我的范围，我不记得有分给你。”

红头罩没有接话，腹部伤口的疼痛让他没有心思吵架，他抬手吧破损到不能用的头罩扒下来，露出原本的脸，反正他还带着一个多米诺眼罩。

“走开老蝙蝠，回你的洞穴去，不然我会把枪里全部子弹射在你身上！”

红头罩的威胁显然是不成功的，蝙蝠侠一步步走近他，然后在他面前蹲下，想查看他的伤势。

“你真以为我不敢？！”红头罩大吼着，但并没有拔出自己的枪。

蝙蝠侠强硬地拉开了他捂在伤口上手，疼痛让对方猛地吸气，“你的枪早在之前就没有子弹了，你想用什么射在我身上？”因为检查着伤口，蝙蝠侠并没有注意那张失血过多而苍白的脸上泛起了一点点奇怪的红。

伤口太长太深，差一点就划到内脏了，蝙蝠侠从自己要腰带里掏出一个小瓶子，喷到伤口上做应急处理。

“跟我回蝙蝠洞。”抬起手上的控制器召唤了蝙蝠车。

“不，我自己会处理。”红头罩想让自己凶狠一点，但伤口的疼痛让他的凶狠都变了形。

两人这么相互瞪着对方一时僵持不下，没过一会儿就听见街角的警笛声，蝙蝠侠皱起眉头，他不能把Jason扔在这儿，也不想当着哥谭警方的面和红头罩吵一架。他贴近Jason的身体把他的手搭上自己的肩膀，扶住他的背脊另一只手穿过它的褪下。

“老家伙你干什么？！我说了不去蝙蝠洞！”

“那就去你的安全屋。”蝙蝠侠抱起红头罩走向了不远处的蝙蝠车。

“你怎么知道我的安全屋在哪！”红头罩有些气愤，然后自己反应了过来，自嘲的说道，“好吧，因为你是蝙蝠侠？”

并没有理会对方的嘲讽，抱着他坐进车里，飞速的离开了那条街区。

一路上两人都很沉默，蝙蝠侠瞥了眼旁边的红头罩，“Jason……”

“干什么？”他依然望着车窗外。

“以后少吃垃圾食品。”

红头罩捂着伤口大喊起来，“关你屁事！”

 

 

“这就是你的安全屋？”Bruce把面罩和披风解下随意扔到地上，上下打量着这间简单的屋子。

“我真惊奇你没见过我的房子，偷窥狂蝙蝠侠不应该是把他知道的所有地方都装上监控吗，”Jason注意Bruce脱下的披风在地上印出的水渍，“别把这里当你的庄园，可没人帮你收拾，MasterBruce。”

说完他忍痛扯下自己的眼罩和衣服，并翻出了急救医药箱，Bruce直接从他手里结果了箱子，把他按着坐到床上。

“嘿！我自己来！”

“你是指用你发抖的手来缝合吗？”Bruce拖过一个椅子在他对面坐下，用不能拒绝的语气说着，“现在，把手抬起来。”

 

伤口太长，缝合也必须慢又小心，Jason咬住下唇紧紧盯着Bruce才能忍受剧痛，看着对方认真的脸能让他有些分心。

Bruce注意到了他的视线，“还记得你第一次帮我缝伤口吗？”

“什么……”Jason没想到他会和自己聊天。

“我记得也是差不多的位置。”

这么一说Jason也想起来了，那时他担任罗宾之后的第4次出任务，他们当时没有想到敌方回来这么多人，他慌了神结果没注意到身后敌人砍来的匕首，等反应过来时蝙蝠侠已经替他挡下了这刀，伤口不断深但失血很多。

直到回到蝙蝠洞Jason都陷在自责和恐慌中，他不敢看Bruce的眼睛，怕在那里发现对自己的责备，而Bruce只是把他拉到自己面前，把医药箱给他并且告诉他这是作为罗宾的另一课，然后指导Jason帮自己封起了伤口。

 

“……所以那条疤还在？”他有些不确定的问Bruce。

“一直都在，那时我身上最丑的几条疤之一。”

“毕竟歪歪扭扭的。”Jason嗤笑道。不料听了这话Bruce突然看向他，两人的眼神毫无准备的撞在了一起，“尽管如此，可它依然是属于我的一部分。”

Jason愣了一下，别开了他的眼神，两人重新陷入了沉默，直到伤口缝合完。

“把两只手都抬起来。”Bruce伸手去拿绷带，一回头发现Jason在发呆，“Jason？”

“恩？”回过神，Jason才发现自己想过去的事又想得太入迷了。

Bruce叹了口气，动手吧Jason的两只手举起来，为他腰间缠上绷带。两人离得更近了，当缠到后背时他们几乎像抱在了一起，Bruce的呼吸轻轻打在Jason脸上，手指不时摸过他露在外面的皮肤。两人都垂着眼睛不去看对方，生怕像刚才一样眼神对在一起，而同时两个人脑海里都在考虑着一件事。

怎么才能不主动地把Bruce留在这儿过夜。

怎么才能不主动地留在Jason这里过夜。

可是一直到缠好绷带他们都没想出自己要的办法。

“……你该回去了死老头……”

“是的，是的我要回去了……还有注意你的语言Jason……”

又是一阵沉默，Bruce走到门口捡起自己的披风要走，突然通讯器闪动了一下，Bruce打开了通话，是Alfred。

“Bruce少爷，您今天又要晚归吗？”

“不，Alfred，我一会儿就回。”

“我能问问您现在在哪吗？”

Bruce回头看了眼坐在床上的人，“我在Jason这里。”

“哦天呐，”Alfred听上去有些惊讶和高兴，“你们终于和好了吗？”

“没有。”

“没有！”

Alfred显然听见了这两声回答，有些无奈地说，“Bruce少爷，事实上我想请您帮一个忙，我最近也许是身体不太好的缘故需要早睡，而您的晚归很明显影响了我康复的速度。所以可以请您今晚在Jason少爷那里过上一夜，让我能睡个好觉吗？”

“不！”Jason的拒绝本能先反应了过来。

“Jason少爷，看在过去的份上，可以帮我照顾Bruce少爷一晚吗？”

“……”这下Jason说不出话了，他一直都无法拒绝这位对他很好的老管家，半晌才憋出一句，“……好吧。”

通讯那头的Alfred欣慰地声音传了过来，“那么两位少爷，晚安。”

听到通讯结束，Jason恶狠狠地冲Bruce吼着，“这是唯一一次我会留你在这儿过夜！不会再发生下次了！而且这间安全屋也是最后一次使用，你以后别想找到我！”

“如果不是Alf，那连这唯一一次也不会发生。”Bruce也冷冷地回答他。

“你最好在我明天恢复之前就离开，不然我可不确定会不会用房子里的所有枪指着你。”

“我不介意在你离开这么久之后再给你一些教育。”Bruce一边和Jason争吵一边重新把披风扔到地上。

“我说了别把你湿衣服乱扔，自己收拾去！虽然我答应了Alfred，但是我可不会照顾你！”说着，Jason从衣柜里扯出一件干净的浴袍丢给Bruce。

接过浴袍的Bruce径直走进浴室，过了一会儿皱着眉头走出来，有些责备的看着Jason，

“你不给客人做准备的吗？”

Jason几乎要去拿枪了，“我这里从不接待客人！”

 

 

等Bruce出来的时候，Jason一声不吭地绕过他进了浴室。Bruce没有管头发上滴下的水，认真地打量起Jason的这套安全屋，他之前一进来的时候就看见了那面挂满了军火的墙，厌恶地皱起眉避开了目光，微不可闻的叹了口气。

仔细看的话，Jason的屋子除了那面墙其他都是很有生活气息的陈设，Bruce看到了Jason在养的绿色植物，看到了他的吉他，看到了他的中式茶具，甚至还有Jason爱看的书和书架上的一些收藏品，Bruce很欣慰Jason在积极的生活，在她的视线范围之外，Jason也有了自己的人生。

 

Jason把自己弄干净出来后，就看见那个本来不属于这里的人用他的茶具泡了一壶茶站在书架旁参观他的收藏品。

“我不记得有同意让你动我的东西。”Jason有点奇怪地看着Bruce，他觉得对方在观察完他房子后第一话肯定是要责问他那一面墙枪炮的事，然后再把那套陈年老词拿出来说一遍，最后他们再吵一架。

结果Bruce只是回头看了他一眼，说，“桌上有刚泡的。”

Jason这才发现Bruce给他留了一杯，端起来喝了一口，有些嫌弃的撇撇嘴，“太浓了。”

“我从不自己泡。”

“Alfred把你宠坏了。”Jason翻了他个白眼，然后突然想起什么，走到厨房打开冰箱上上下下的找着，Bruce也跟着他进来了，“找什么？”

“我做的点心，配茶正好。”显然Jason没有找到自己的目标，无所谓地关上冰箱门，“老家伙你运气真差。”

Bruce看着Jason不知道该说什么。看，他又发现了Jason的新部分，长大的Jason还会做饭了。

他错过Jason太多了。

 

两人又这么尴尬得在厨房站了一会儿，最后是Jason先受不了这种气氛，要知道他们两个平时见面不是在吵架就是打架要么冷战，这个和谐诡异的氛围让他有点毛骨悚然的。

“我要睡了……”说完这话他觉得哪里不对，回头看着Bruce指了指床下，“……你睡地上。”

“所以这就是你的待客之道？”

“我受伤了难道我睡地上？！”

Bruce抱着手臂在一边看着他，那样的眼神让Jason恍惚回到了年少时Bruce教他礼节的时候，最后还是Jason先放弃了，他懒得在这种问题上多费口舌。

“好吧，你睡右边我睡左边，就这样，晚安。”说完Jason爬上床占据了左边的位置就翻过身不再理Bruce闭上了眼。没过一会儿他就感觉床的右边陷下了一打片，他强迫自己不要回头去看，一直到旁边没有了动作，右边传来一声，

“晚安Jay。”

 

也不知道过了多久，Jason睁开了眼睛，他仔细地听着Bruce呼吸确认对方是睡着了，然后小幅度地转过身面对着Bruce。

窗外的月光打在Bruce的侧脸上，让他坚毅的线条像蒙上了一层圣光，这是罗宾时期是Jason经常能看到的场景，少年时候的他经常半夜跑到Bruce的床上，他喜欢抱着这具高大的身体入睡，这让小小的他安心，同时也因为这个人是蝙蝠侠，这也让身为罗宾的他安心。现在罗宾的历史已经被带进了棺材，Jason也不能再抱着他入睡，但至少今夜Bruce就躺在他的身旁。

Jason低头看着Bruce垂在身侧的手，神情动了动，慢慢地把自己的手挪了过去与之相交，他不敢握住怕把对方弄醒，所以只是十指相碰。至少，还能相碰。

 

直到Jason的呼吸声均匀起来Bruce才睁开眼，他泡的茶太浓了根本无法入睡。看着两人相交的手指，把他们紧紧地握了起来，他抬眼端详着Jason的脸还有那头黑发，Bruce很早之前就注意到了他的发色，还记得以前最开始的时候它是漂亮的红色，Bruce觉得它配Jason的翠绿瞳孔简直是世界上最好看的，但是后来因为罗宾的身份，Jason把它染成了黑色，再后来Jason回来之后，他的头发也一直是黑色的。

Bruce看着睡着的Jason，心里又泛起了那股不能说的感情，他动作轻缓地靠近Jason，在他唇上印上了轻轻一吻。

 

清晨，这已是作为蝙蝠侠回家最晚的时间了，Bruce起床穿戴好，回头看了眼还在睡的Jason便转身投入了哥谭的晨曦之中。

等Bruce彻底走后，本来应该还在睡梦中的Jason突然一把把被单来上去盖住了头。

 

该死的老蝙蝠泡的茶真是太浓了，让他一夜都没睡着。

是的，一整夜！

 

 

很久之后的一个雨夜。

蝙蝠侠夜巡受了些伤需要及时处理，等把罪犯全部解决之后他发现自己离某个人的安全屋很近。

等翻进这间黑乎乎的屋子后，他发现安全屋确实是一个人都没有，Bruce想找医药箱处理下自己，却翻找出了一些全新的备用的生活用品。他把灯打开，发现屋里的陈设几乎和上次来时一模一样，干净整洁，甚至书架上还多了一些新的小玩意儿。

Bruce想起上次Jason的话，打开冰箱，这次在最上层找到了一盒点心，打开尝了一块，Bruce差点笑起来，他放下点心按开通讯器。

 

“Alfred不用等我，今晚我有过夜的地方了。”

 

再过了一段时间，Jason从外星任务结束回到家，一进门就感觉安全屋被人来过，他警惕的找了一圈，发现那个闯入他房子的人只是用了他的一些药品和生活用品。

知道这间屋子并且会用这些东西的人，嫌疑犯的范围一下子缩小到了一个人的身上。Jason走向那张放着空盒子的餐桌，那个盒子里原本装着他任务前做好的点心，现在只剩一张纸摆在了盒子里。

Jason拿起来看了一眼，随即气愤得跳出了房子，决定现在就去教训一下那个私闯他安全屋的人。

那张被他丢掉的纸条上写着。

 

有空回来找Alfred请教下做法，难吃。

 

————————END————————————


End file.
